The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor chips comprise contact pads or contact elements. In a semiconductor chip package the semiconductor chip is embedded or housed within the chip package and the contact pads of the semiconductor chip are connected to external contact elements of the chip package.